webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Jacket
This article is about the episode. For the object, see Jean Jacket. Jean Jacket is the ninth episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the ninth episode overall.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-august-2015-premiere-info.5495932/ Synopsis After finding a bedazzled jean jacket in a dumpster, the Bears fight over who gets to wear the "lucky" garment.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-everyday-bears/EP022222100012?aid=tvschedule Plot The episode starts with a montage of various people doing street performances, each of which gaining a lot of money. The Bears then decide to try and do their own street performance by performing a song of their own creation called 'Be Funky and Fresh', with Grizzly beat-boxing, Ice Bear on bagpipes, and Panda on the bell. When they finish their song, nobody gives them any change. Grizzly comments on how they're not doing very well and Panda gets his foot stuck in gum. Grizzly looks across the street at a mime and wonders how he's doing so good. Grizzly then looks for the next music sheet while Ice Bear tries to act like a mime. Ice Bear trips over his bagpipes and falls into Grizzly. When they fall over, the single quarter they had gained falls out of their cup and just above a storm drain. Panda walks over to them, saying that his foot's finally free, but trips onto the bagpipes and causes air to blow out of it, resulting in the quarter falling into the storm drain. It then begins to rain. Grizzly says sadly they should probably go home, as they're not getting any luck. Right after he says this, wind suddenly blows away all of their music sheets into the dumpster. The Bears chase after it and search inside the dumpster. Instead of finding the music sheets, Grizzly finds something completely different; the Jean Jacket. The rain then suddenly stops, and Panda questions what that thing is. Grizzly says it's a "pants-jacket" and proceeds to put it on. Panda says they should throw it back in the dumpster, but before he could, Grizzly gets three consecutive high fives from complete strangers, commenting on his "sweet jacket". Grizzly, in awe, takes the jacket off and says they can't throw it out, backing this up with the fact he hadn't gotten any high fives in months but just got three in a row. Panda tries it on and finds legal tender inside the right pocket. Ice Bear then tries it on, and when he turns his head a newspaper flies onto his face. On closer look he realizes that the newspaper had a coupon for 25% off salsa dancing lessons, and claims, "This is the best the best thing to happen to Ice Bear." The Bears walking into the Food Market and get surprised by how the automatic door opened for them. Grizzly says the jacket is bringing them good luck and wants to test its powers. Panda reaches out for it, but Grizzly says he's first. The Bears go through the store to find 50% off frozen pizza bagels. They grab a bunch and put them into their cart. At checkout, they stand in a very crowded line. Right as Ice Bear decides to put on the jacket, a cash register opens up and they immediately go to it. Next, the Bears are waiting at a stop light. As soon as they arrive, the light turns green. They rejoice and cross the street. At the next stop light, it also turns green instantaneously and they rejoice once more. Later on, at a picnic, Panda takes a selfie with Ice Bear. After he posts it, he gets many likes and nice comments. The next scene is a montage of each of the Bears wearing the jean jacket and walking down the street. The very next scene is the Bears forming a circle around the jacket and then falling down around it. Grizzly says this has been the best day of his life, and that he can't wait to wear it for handball practice. Panda interrupts him, claiming he needs it tomorrow because he might run into some girls at the coffee shop. Ice Bear then interrupts Panda, saying he needs it for everyday hustling. Grizzly says that's not a good reason and it begins to rain. The Bears huddle over the jacket to keep it from getting wet and stay in this formation while carrying it to the cave. Once they get inside, Grizzly and the others cuddle the jacket, glad that they found it. Grizzly then proceeds to take the jacket to his room. Panda stops him and says that they need to share the jacket equally. Grizzly makes a compromise by finding the Decision-Machine, claiming that whoever it lands on will get the jacket first. It, of course, lands on Grizzly and he leaves with the jacket to the bathroom. Panda and Ice Bear follow and barge into the bathroom, saying that he's had it long enough. Grizzly gives it to Panda and, four seconds later, says that time's up. Panda then gives it to Ice Bear, and, without warning, Ice Bear runs off with it. Grizzly and Panda chase him, and Panda eventually tackles him to the ground. The three fight over the jacket, but stop when they realize someone accidentally hit Panda. They all agree that the jacket is controlling them and to throw out the jacket to avoid splitting apart. The Bears succeed in throwing the jacket in the trash, but not long after they do so, a doorbell is rung. Grizzly answers and sees that it's a pizza delivery man. Grizzly says that they didn't order any pizza, but they delivery man responds by saying that it's free and they can just take it. He also gives Grizzly the jean jacket back, which he found on their doorstep. The man leaves and Grizzly goes back inside. Panda takes the jacket and thinks that the jacket is drawn to them. Panda tells Grizzly to not eat the pizza, as it's basically like giving in to the jacket's gift. Grizzly agrees and Ice Bear takes the jacket and throws it out the window. It returns, however, and with a bunch of dance class coupons. Ice Bear looks in shock, but shakes his head. Panda then takes the jacket and tries to flush it down the toilet. It comes back up, however, and Panda immediately gets 14 online date messages. He breaks into tears and claims the jacket is haunting them. Grizzly says that the only way to get rid of the jacket is to return it from whence it came; the dumpster. On the way to the dumpster, the Bears encounter examples of good luck; vending machines give them free sodas and snacks and free cupcakes being given by the Cup Cake Coffee. Grizzly says they have to ignore the jacket's siren calls and continues on the way to the dumpster. Once they arrive, the Bears try to throw the jacket in the dumpster but it flies out their hands and tries to attack them. The Bears try to grab it, but fail. The jacket succeeds in wrapping itself onto Grizzly's body, and Grizzly almost falls into the jacket's gift again, but is once again persuaded by Panda to not give into it. Grizzly then does the only thing that can get rid of the jean jacket; he jumps into the dumpster, sacrificing himself. The rain stops, and Panda begins to cry into Ice Bear's shoulder, saying he misses him. Not before long, however, Grizzly climbs out of the dumpster, alive and without the jacket. The two run towards him and lift him up, glad that he's back. Grizzly says they'll never have to worry about the jacket any longer and the three begin their walk back home. A while later, the garbage truck comes and gets rid of all the garbage, all except the jacket. Three friends are walking down the street when they see the jacket. One of them lean down to pick it up. Features Characters * Grizzly * Panda * Ice Bear * Foodmarket Cashier (debut) Objects * Jean Jacket (debut) * Comb (debut) * Panda's Phone * Decision-Machine (debut) * Pizza Bagels (debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * Food Market Songs * This My Squad * I'm An Instigator Trivia * There were two guest artists on this episode; Eric Favela and Adam Campbell. ** Eric Favela is also the artist for the promo image for this episode. * This is the second episode in which Panda has cried, the first being "Our Stuff". ** Panda cried a total of 3 times over the course of the episode. * Though it wasn't made clear, Ice Bear was the culprit as to who accidentally hit Panda. * The Jean Jacket is based off a jacket Eric Edelstein, Grizzly's voice actor, owns.http://wedrawbears.tumblr.com/post/127202320528/did-you-know-that-there-is-a-real-life-jean Errors TBA International premieres * August 23, 2015 (Canada) * September 21, 2015 (United Kingdom & Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears - Jean Jacket (Sneak Peek)|Sneak Peak - Episode 9 "Jean Jacket". Jean Jacket I We Bare Bears I Cartoon Network-0 References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1